The Weird Life of Tekken: After the Tournament
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: Disclaimer! Don't own a thing except for the fic..duh? . I made tekken funny! please read the story hope you enjoyed it! This happenes after the Tekken 6 and the Tekken Tag Tournament 2...
1. Chapter 1 After Tournament

*After the Tournament

**AT Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin: (in his throne room, bored) Men, this is boring. Good thing I have to pick up Xiao after her class ^^

Nina: (enters with files covering her face) I'm afraid you wouldn't do that until you finish ALL of this.. (tumbles the files infront of Jin)

Jin: What the….it's too many! And I gotta go and pick Xiao!

Nina: Jin… its 1 in the afternoon..

Jin: Mreh… who cares.. your not even my secretary!

Nina: Well… since you DIDN'T hire any secretary.. I'm going to be one.. and be a body guard at the same time… whether you like it not! (evil laugh)

Jin: NOOOOOO! Geeh… wish Xiao was my secretary

Nina: Hey good idea….

**AT G-Corporation**

Kazuya: (crying)

Anna: Oh please… will a whining grown-up man tell me why he's crying?

Kazuya: I MISS JUN! (continues to cry) T-T

Anna: But it was just the last tournament when you saw her… and aren't you two living together?

**AT some APARTMENT**

Steve: Hey Hwoarang! Wanna…. oh… O.o

Hwoarang: What? *hiccups*

Steve: Your drinking? Its afternoon, idiot!

Hwoarang: Didn't I tell you that THIS is my dessert after I eat lunch?

Steve: You mean WINE? Dude, that's VODKA!

Hwoarang: (looks at his bottle) OH…*hiccup* Im screwed…

**AT a PARLOR**

Jun: ahhhhh…. finally I can relax after a heavy tournament!

Jaycee: I remember you head-butt me last time… so, how was it living with Kazuya?

Jun: stressful…

Jaycee: Why?

Jun: Well everynight he always tell me how much he loves me… which really flatters me… but one time… I saw him watching-

Jaycee: OOOhhh watching what?

Jun: Watching a movie about 2 lovers who were not meant together. This time, he cried for like 2 and a half hours…

Jaycee: Oh… I saw that movie… but I didn't know he would have such a soft heart that he cried… I can let him borrow my CD..

Jun: better not… I'm worried how'll Kazuya turn our after he watched it..

Jaycee: Hmmm…. yeah..

**From a STREET**

Eddy: *inhales* Finally! What a good day to start a day! Birds chirping, hot rays of sun.. and-

Christie: EDDY!

Eddy: Oh no…

Christie: Eddy! (chases Eddy)

Eddy: Get away from me! (runs)

Christie: EDDY eddy eddy EDDY!

**Outside the APARTMENT**

Steve: Hwoarang, you know you should be dating girls already! So you won't end up being alone in your apartment, searching JIN to kick his butt, and end up drinking!

Hwoarang: But I'm a loner and nobody likes me! (saw Lili coming) Here watch this. HEEEEYY Lili.. How are you…*hiccup*

Lili: (smells the vodka from his mouth then started to run away)

Hwoarang: Zeeeee….? *hiccup*

Steve: But that only because YOUR breath smells like a- (Eddy bumps to Steve leaving him lying on the sidewalk unconcious)

Eddy: Oh hey Steve! Sorry!

Christie: (at a distance) Eddy!

Eddy: Gotta run! (runs away… then Christie passed on Steve's lying body)

Hwoarang: *hiccup* hey Zzteve.. NO sleeping on the Zzzzidewalk… *hiccup*

**AT Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin: Oh dear... this could take forever! Hey, this is my company.. I could sneak through!  
(Jin was sneaking to the elevator when..)

Lars: Jin?

Jin: Uncle Lars!

Lars: What are you doing?

Jin: Oh uh.. Nina gave me a heavy load of files.. and I have to pick Xiao after her school..

Lars: Hmm... I got that problem too... But good thing Alisa does it for me...

Jin: Wait... I thought ALISA work for ME?

Lars: Doesn't matter. Lee maybe changed some of her programs..

Jin: screw you.. (sees NINA coming) woops gotta go.. WUSHU!

Nina: Lars, have you seen Jin?

Lars: ...uh NO! You think I'll lie for my nephew just to see his girlfriend?

Nina: I think you just did.. idiot...

**AT the STREET**

Jin: Finally! Its a good day! Birds chirping, crimson sky above and- (thud) What the... Steve?

Hwoarang: (Sitting in the corner) HEY *hiccup* do I know you?

Jin: Hwoarang? What are you doing here? Why wouldn't you take Steve to a hospital?

Hwoarang: Naaaaahh.. don't worry! He's just sleeping!

Jin: Man he's bleeding!

**At a NEARBY hospital**

Julia: So.. he was hit really hard.. but he'll be fine.. he's too stubborn to die...

Jin: I can't believe your a doctor _" . But I'm more worried about Hwoarang. I think he's drunk..

Julia: HM? Why say so?

Hwoarang: (singing in failed pitch voice) And Iiiiiiiii...iyah! Will always *hiccup* LOVE YUUUUU.. uuuwah! Will always- (Julia hits him hard on the head making him unconcious)

Julia: There.. better...

Jin: WOW O.o for a doctor...

Julia: So.. I think I'll call Steve's mother.. Nina.. to let her know what happened to her son..

Jin: Ok just don't tell her that I paid all the expenses and picked up Steve to the hospital..

Julia: What the.. are you saying that I'll lie to Nina that the drunk up Hwoarang just carried his..his.. LIMP friend all the way to the hospital?

Jin: exactly..

Julia: That won't even make a sense!

**At Mishima Polytechnic...**

Xiaoyu: *inhales, exhales* What a day! Maybe I should...Jin?

Jin: Hey Xiao x3

Xiaoyu: Jin your already here? How long have you been waiting?

Jin: 2 hours...

Xiaoyu: You ran away from work.. huh?

Jin: Hey! Nina gave me a hard time! Julia actually told me the same thing _"

Xiaoyu: Julia? She's working at the hospital right?

Jin: Yeah.. can't believe she's a doctor _"

Xiaoyu: Why? What happened?

Jin: I saw Steve lying on the ground bleeding.. and Hwoarang was just drinking Vodka..

Xiaoyu: This afternoon?

Jin: Yeah.. but Steve will be fine.. Julia called Nina

Xiaoyu: He's too stubborn to die.. like her mother..

Jin: what?

Xiaoyu: I'm hungry...

Jin: Wanna eat..? I know a restaurant..

Xiaoyu: Yey! Food!

**AT Marshall Noodles Comedy Bar**

Lei: So.. when I told them to FREEZE... they FROZE! (Bryan played a humor drum play)  
(all Tekken characters laughed)

Marshall: That was-

Lee: Excellent! *thumb up*

Marshall: Shut it Lee...hey! Why are you in-

Lee: Violet? Well... it's my favorite COLOR!

(everybody stopped what the are doing then startled at Lee)

Lee: What? o.O" (Bryan interrupts the silence then played the drums)

**KAZUYA AND JUN ENTERS**

Jun: Honey, can you tell me why we're here?

Kazuya: Well actually.. I want to treat to a date... ^^

Jun: aww.. Kazzie your so sweet!

**JIN AND XIAOYU ENTERS..**

Xiaoyu: Why are we here Jin?

Jin: Uhm.. well I want to treat you on a date... ^^

Xiaoyu: aww Jin! You're so sweet!

(Kazuya and Jun: o_O")

Jin: Mom, dad! What are you doing here?

Kazuya: Same as you son! So... how was work...

Jin: Bad. Terrible.

Kazuya: I know...

Jin: So how's granpa?

Jun: He left first. He should be here by now  
(Heihachi walks up the stage, drunk)

Heihachi: Im going to announce... the Tekken Tag Tournament 3! (evil laugh)

Jin: Oh no you won't! (hits Heihachi with a shoe)

Anna: Hey! That was mine!

Wang Jinrei: (walks up the stage) Come on Heihachi! You drank too much..

Xiaoyu: o.O can't believe OUR granpas is here..

**At some STREET in the EVENING**

Hwoarang: Hey Lili.

Lili: You don't smell vodka anymore

Hwoarang: Yeah, found myself in the hospital

Lili: why?

Hwoarang: Well.. Julia hit me hard.. cause I was singing terribly like drunk...

Lili: You were drunk...

Hwoarang: yeah.. Hey ..*ehm* wanna come to the comedy bar with me tonight?

Lili: Sure!

Eddy: (panting) HIDE MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hwoarang: Why whats wrong Eddy?

Christie: EDDDYYY!

Eddy: HEEERRRR! (runs away, Christie passing through Lili and Hwoarang)

Hwoarang: I bet he's not gonna make it to the bar tonight..

Lili: Tsk, tsk. Poor Eddy..

**Back at the Comedy Bar. Nina enters**

Jin: Oh no! (Hides his head off the chair)

Xiaoyu: Calm down Jin! I think she's not here to scold you

Nina: Hi Xiaoyu, hi boss.

Xiaoyu: Hi Nina! (Jin jumps retrieves himself to his seat)

Jin: What are you doing here? You came here to scold me?

Nina: I wouldn't do anything to make my boss look like a lazy retard at work infront of his girlfriend..

Xiaoyu: Uhm... thanks Nina...

Nina: Instead... I made Lars do your work.

Jin: (spits his juice) Whaaaaaatttt?

Nina: I discovered he was covering his nephew's lazy habit all along..

Jin: Geehhh.. thanks Nina..

Nina: And also... Alisa's doing his JOB, so I punished him.

Xiaoyu: Wow like a real boss (glares at Jin)

Jin: ...what?

Nina: well gotta go talk to my witch sister... (leaves)

Jin: ...hmpf... one of HER kinds

**Hwoarang and Lili enters**

Lili: Wow! Everyone's partying!

Jaycee: (as bartender) What can I get you?

Lili: One champagne please!

Jaycee: (Turns to Hwoarang) And you?

Hwoarang: Naaaah... pass.. I've had enough vodka today.

Jaycee: So I heard ^^"

**Lee takes the stage to himself, then started singing beautifully**

Jin: Wow O.o I didn't know he could sing like that...

Xiaoyu: I feel sorry for Lars... he wasn't able to see Lee sing..

Jin: Why do I feel like your blaming me? T-T

Kazuya: Do you remember I used to sing that song to you when you were pregnant?

Jun: Really? When?

Kazuya: T-T

Author's note: Next FIC coming!


	2. Chapter 2 Weird Confessions

*Weird Confessions

**At the HOSPITAL**

Steve: Ooooh... my head hurts... What happened?

Julia: Steve your finally awake! I didnt know a simple bump from Eddy can only bring you unconcious.. haha!

Steve: Hey! Are you telling me Im weak? That Eddy just bumped me from the back because he was getting away from Christie!

Julia: I wonder how Eddy's doing..

Steve: He should pay the expenses!

Julia: Actually, Jin picked you up and paid your expenses.

Steve: Jin?

Julia: Yeah, he found you in the street lying like a dead body while Hwoarang was drunk!

Steve: Who's Jin?

Julia: o_O"

**At some STREET (Asuka, Lili and Xiaoyu)**

Asuka: Hey! Why aren't you at school?

Xiaoyu: Asuka, its weekend..

Asuka: Oh...

Lili: And since did you even care for school.

Asuka: Since you bump your limo to me and wasted my lunchbox..

Lili: hm.. A real head turn huh?

Xiaoyu: Any way.. what are you doing here?

Lili: Isn't it obvious? She's on her uniform! (both laugh)

Asuka: (blushed) hey! stop it both of you!

**At G-Corporation...**

Anna: Kazuya... here's your co-

Kazuya: (playing psp) Game... oooooooover!

Anna: (slaps forehead) Your supposed to be working!

Kazuya: Naah.. I got bored so.. (shows his PSP)

Anna: What are you playing anyway?

Kazuya: Duh! Pfft! What do you think?

Anna: No wonder you son Jin is like this! Father and son...

Jun: (came out from nowhere) Hey! I raised him right!

Anna: What the... Where did you come from? What are you doing here?

Jun: Hm... just visiting Kazzie and... checking things out...

Anna: Like I'll flirt with that lazy-butt middle-aged man there! You shouldn't consent him!

Kazuya: Dont worry... when there is another story for me to handle at Tekken 7.. I promise to get busy again...ok?

Anna: Ahhhhh! (slams door, the mirror got a crack)

Jun: Hm... I wonder how our son is doing...

Kazuya: (still playing) Don't worry... he's doing a great job! ^^

Jun: (looking at him) I doubt that..

**At Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin: (Rests his head on his hand, like a bored school boy while sitting on his office)

Nina: Are you listening to me?

Jin: ...naaaahhhh...

Nina: We have to plan for our next tournament!

Jin: What? But we just had our last tournament weeks ago... you rushing huh... is this about Anna?

Nina: Yeah she told me: Whoever wins between us.. we get Lee for ourselves..

JIn: What the... Uncle Lee?

Nina: Yeah...

Jin: No! No tournaments for today, no betting, and I will not let you and Anna go to the tournament!

Nina: Why... you selfish idiot... Why not!

Jin: I f one of you wins and owns Lee... Then One of you will be my scary auntie! I wouldn't allow that!

Nina: Why you...! Why let Lars be Alisa then?

Jin: Nah.. at least they won't get married... but you? No! NO AUNTIE WILLIAMS! and NO COUSIN STEVE FOX!

**At Hospital**

Steve: Why do I feel somebody is talking about me?

Hwoarang: Your...Hallucinating...

Steve: ... Oh...

**Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu**

Alisa: Hi Lars. How are you?

Lars: Hi Alisa. I'm fine (puts a smile on his face) you?

Alisa: Just came along, I detected vibrations that you've been working so hard since last night.

Lars: Yeah.. and I didn't get to see Lee sang a song at the bar..

Alisa: (puts her head down) My apologies...

Lars: No.. its alright! I shouldn't have let you work my job instead..

Alisa: (hugs Lars) It's alright. I'll do anything to help

Lars: Thanks Alisa... (thinks) I shouldn't have hid my nephew's lazy habit from Nina..

Alisa: That explains your a Mishima (giggles) ^^

Lars: Hey! I'm not lazy! Besides, I'm better than my brother-s

Alisa: Hm.. so I've wondered..

Lars: Hey.. I'm almost done.. would you like to come with me to the comedy bar tonight?

Alisa: (jumping happily) Oh, I'll be honored! (hugs Lars) Thank you!

Lars: (hugged Alisa back) Your welcome (faces Alisa) ... just bring me coffee, that alright?

Alisa: Hmm... (thinks) White cream?

Lars: Yes please..

**At TEKKENBUCKS**

Lili: (took her coffee from the waiter) Thank you!

Xiaoyu: Thanks for treating us Lili

Lili: Anytime, just to make Asuka feel better *giggles*

Asuka: (white cream all over her face) Hey I didn't know its Saturday!

Xiaoyu: Well, at least you should be looking at the calendar!

Asuka: But I didn't. It was 8:00 when I woke up, so I thought I was late (drank her coffee)

Lili: At least, you got up early and made it to our... COFFEE TIME!

Asuka: Who would even dare to have a coffee break at 9 in the morning?

Xiaoyu: Uh... us?

Asuka: Yeah... your probably right..

Lili: So... (sips her coffee then put it in a saucer) How are you and Jin going through?

Xiaoyu: H-huh?

Asuka: I think my cousin-in-law-to-be is hiding something. Ha ha!

Xiaoyu: Cousin-in-law? Don't be silly!

Lili: Well after a long relationship, he SHOULD be proposing right now..

Xiaoyu: Hmm.. I don't know ...(thinks of a way to escape) *ehm* Are you dating Hwoarang?

Asuka: Whaaaaat? *turns to Lili*

Lili: Hey don't even think about getting out fro-

Asuka: YOU'RE DATING HWOARANG?

Lili: Nooo! I.. uh...

Xiaoyu: I saw them at the comedy bar together last night...

Asuka: REALLY? (hysterically)

Lili: Hey! It's not like that! I...we.. uh*blushed* we bumped to each other, then we saw Eddy, Then we...we decided to go to the bar together! See! (sips her coffee fast) G-get it?

(Xiaoyu and Asuka) STARE ... O.O

Lili: What?

Asuka: You're guilty of something...

Lili: W-what are you talking about?

Xiaoyu: LILI LIKES HWOARANG !

**Night at the Marshall Noodles Comedy Bar**

(Bryan Fury playing drums)

Forest: Thank you! Thank you! (bows then exits the stage)

Miguel: (drops his beer mug on the table) One more whiskey!

Jaycee: You know.. this is not a DISCO bar...

Miguel: Mreh... but I want MORE! (rising his beer mug)

Jaycee: I think you're drunk...

Miguel: Really? Cause I'm starting to notice you have beautiful EYES

Jaycee: O.o" You really need to go home...

Zafina: (enters the bar) One scotch please...

Miguel: Hey... *fixing his hair* I'm Miguel... you are?

Zafina: You already forgot who I am?

Jaycee: Don't mind him.. He's drunk...

**Lars and Alisa enters**

Raven: Ol' pal! You made it!

Lars: Yeah, did we miss something?

Raven: Not yet, we just started.

Alisa: Wow! So many people! Hey look! Wang Jinrei playing a saxophone!

Lars: Isn't he.. too old to play that thing?

Raven: Well.. can't stop the old man from playing.. just look at your father there *point Heihachi*

Heihachi: (in the corner of the stage, playing electric guitar hysterically)

Yoshimitsu: (drunk) Whoo! Heihachi rock y'oll! Whoo! (tumbles)

Lars: Yeeesh...

Raven: So.. what do you and the special lady want to do in here...?

Lars: Well, after a hard day's work.. I wanna get drunk!

Raven: (mumbles) ...like his father...

Lars: Excuse me?

Raven: I-I mean... go to Jaycee, she's got specials!

**Jun and Kazuya enters**

Kazuya: Isn't that...(points on stage) my father?

Jun: Oooh.. He plays the guitar all right...

Marshall: What can I do to the 2 of you?

Kazuya: Just find a seat for us, and make sure my father won't notice...

Heihachi: HEY MY BOY! Come up to STAGE WITH ME!

Kazuya: (slaps forehead) tooo.. late...

Asuka: Aunt Jun! Oh...its you too.. uncle Kazuya..

Jun: Asuka, dear, have you seen Jin and Xiaoyu?

Asuka: Oh.. they're right there (points at the corner)

Kazuya: Hey, maybe we can sit with your son instead...

Jun: You mean OUR son, Besides I don't want the couple to be disturbed..

Kazuya: (crazily) I HAVE TO HIDE FROM FATHER!

Asuka: Yeeeesshh...

**20 minutes after, At the CORNER**

Xiaoyu: Wow, your father plays the saxophone so well!

Jin: I didn't know he can do that...

Xiaoyu: Uhm... Jin?

Jin: Yes Xiao?

Xiaoyu: We've had this...relationship for like... YEARS... so uhm.. I was wondering-

Jin: Wondering what?

Xiaoyu: I don't know... if you'll ever.. uhhh..

Jin: You want me to break up with you? O.o"

Xiaoyu: NOOO! Pls Jin don't think like that...

Jin: Then.. what is it?

Xiaoyu: Well... If you even think about marr-

Lars: (interrupts) WHOOOO! Let's get drunk!

Jin: What the... Lars? Your drunk!

Alisa: I don't know! He drank 3 bottles of whiskey from Miguel, then he got this chemical reaction then started acting crazy!

Jin: (to Miguel) What did you do to my uncle?

Miguel: hey, I only gave him what he wants!

Lars: ALISA!

Alisa: (surprisingly turned around to Lars) Y-yes?

Lars: *hiccup* You know, you've been always there for me, and I love you!  
(kneels down on his knees) Will you marry me Alisa?

(everybody went silent upon hearing this, then went WHATTTTTTT?)

Alisa: (surprised... staring at Lars then started to have a reaction called BLUSHING)

Jin: Oh no! This is not I have in mind!

Nina: And you thought they wouldn't get married...

Jin: What the... where did you come from?

Xiaoyu: JIN I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT IF YOU WANT MARRIAGE! THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!

Jin: WHaaaatt?

Author's note: everybody has gone nuts! tune in to the next fic... and see what happens.. NEXT...


	3. Chapter 3 Proposal Meets Psychologist

*DISCLAIMER! don't own Tekken… so don't sue me… XD

*Proposal meets Psychologist

**At a APARTMENT**

Eddy: Whew, hope I can make it tonight.

Baek: Why what's wrong?

Eddy: Christie has been chasing me and keeps calling my name everytime!

Baek: Well.. can you make her say my name instead?

Eddy: Ha! I doubt that...

Baek: Why? Just make her say my name!

Eddy: You have issues?

Baek: No..?

Eddy: Well... Christie has the tongue for me.. ONLY for me..

Baek: Oh..

Eddy: No! I mean.. she says my name everytime =.="

Baek: I know she's a good kisser...

Eddy: Gee... your old! Get a break man!

**At Mishima Zaibatsu**

Psychologist : So... ... how many years have you been in a relationship with Ms. Ling?

Jin: Since Tekken 3... so that makes.. 3 years I guess..

Psychologist : Hmm... (writes) long-time relationship and awaiting marriage (turns to Jin) That's kinda long enough.. I mean.. you know her well right?

Jin: You kidding me? Since Highschool!

Psychologist : No wonder she thinks of proposing.. =.=

Jin: (jerked look) I' not ready for marriage yet! Besides, she's in highschool still! I have a family feud between me and my father and also my stupid alter ego that manifest demonic powers!

Psychologist : Hmm.. you have a LOT of issues... tell me.. you want to be with Xiaoyu ..?

Jin: *sniffs* Everyday... T-T

Psychologist : I mean... Forever?

Jin: Of course!

Psychologist : Then think of proposing idiot! Your financially stable and have enough strength to protect her from bad guys... THAT YOU MEET AT THE BAR EVERYDAY! but.. also.. you have to..

Jin: Have to what?

Psychologist : *ehm!* change your lazy habit...

Jin: Did you just call me idiot?

Psychologist : *whoops* As I was saying,..-

Jin: You think I should be proposing NOW? *Wide eye stare O-O*

Psychologist : Uhhh... No.. I mean you need to talk to her about this.. And you did told me... She's in highschool.. she's definitely still studying..

Jin: Eh... you're right... Thanks doc! I will increase your salary soon... 75% !

Psychologist : Always the reason why I do this.. *hehehehe*

Jin: I'm sorry... what?

**At TEKKENBUCKS**

Lili: I shouldn't have brought that up to her. I can't believe this! *both hands cover her eyes*

Asuka: Yeah. If you were there, you should have seen Jin's reaction (drank her coffee)

Lili: So...what did Jin do...?

Asuka: (dropped her mug) He fainted...

Lili: He...WHAT? *screwed face*

Asuka: Well, he couldn't handle the situation. 2 weird things happened that night...

Lili: What's the other thing? Come on! Tell me!

Asuka: Hey keep it down! (lower her voice) Lars proposed to Alisa...

Lili: (hysterical) WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?

Asuka: Well, Lars was drunk that night. And Alisa didn't get to answer "Yes or No" after that..

Lili: Ohhh... Really.? Why?

Asuka: Well... since Lars was drunk... He also Fainted...

Lili: Geeeh... lots of fainting around...

Asuka: (raised her mug proudly) cause that's a MISHIMA thing!

Lili: (slaps forehead) aren't you a Kazama by the way?

Asuka: Oh yeah.. Why aren't you at the bar last night?

Lili: (blushed) Well.. I .. was uh...

Asuka: OH MY GOSH! You dated Hwoarang! Where!

Lili: Shhhh! Keep it down stupid! Somebody might hear!

Leo: (at the corner) Congratulations to you and Hwoarang!

Lili: Darn it...

**Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu**

Psychologist : So... you once planned a coup de tat against your nephew, then you got amnesia, and fell inlove with a robot?

Lars: Uh... I guess...

Psychologist : And do you actually know that you drank 3 bottles of whiskey, and what were you doing after that?

Lars: Actually, I do. I even knew and remembered that I drank 3 bottles of whiskey that night and how Miguel and I bet on..Who drank whiskeys more!... then we dance Cha-cha all around and such...

Psychologist : Hm... I see...

Lars: But I didn't know It would give me the guts to ask her that thing!

Psychologist : Hmmm.. a confidence booster huh?

Lars: Yeah... but I talked to her about what happened then I apologized.. Good thing she understands... Well of course she would understand.. she's an android... but with a mix of human... (thinks) uhh...

Psychologist : If 3 bottles of whiskey can boost your confidence, then it might work for to propose to his girlfriend! *evil laugh* (and he can increase my salary more!)

Lars: You ok? What kind of psychologist are you?

Psychologist : A crazy one..

Lars: O.o" ...whatever ... Besides its a bad idea! Proposing mindlessly while drunk? Come on!

Psychologist : (writes) Mindless man with mindless acts...

Lars: HEY! :(

**AFTERNOON- Mishima Polytechnic  
(Xiaoyu walking, talking to herself...like CRAZY)  
Now for a romantic scene! ACTION!**

Xiaoyu: Damn! I shouldn't have brought that thing to Jin! I mean... I'm still young and studying in highschool even if MATH sucks... but MARRIAGE? What was I thinking? I don't know what uphold my future... (thinks) even though I know my life is stuck with Tekken and martial arts! But... I also want Jin and I to be together! But... Hmm.. yeah.. I'm still young.. and it's too early for that.. Maybe I should talk to him..

Jin: (appears from behind) I think I heard enough of your... self talk *smiles* (Oh men I'm melting!)

Xiaoyu: Jin! I'm so sorry about last night! Don't worry I wasn't drunk! It was just.. last day I-

Jin: (put his finger between Xiaoyu's lips) You've talked so much.. (smiles) don't worry I'm not angry..

Xiaoyu: But still ... I shouldn't have brought to you that up. And I realized .. Its really a bit too EARLY ... so-

Jin: Xiao ... do you want to be with me?

Xiaoyu: Everyday Jin ...

Jin: I mean ... FOREVER ? (there was silence... winds whistle as the trees dance)

Xiaoyu: ... *blushing! admit it!* Yes .. Yes I do Jin ...

Jin: (smiles, kissed xiaoyu in the forehead) Then there's no doubt that we'll soon come to marriage..

Xiaoyu: (surprised) R-really ?

Jin: *nods* you know why? Because ... I love you ...

Xiaoyu: *blushing again! haha!* Oh Jin ... I love you too.. so much!

Hwoarang: Well ... isn't this romantic...

Jin: (surprised, blushing again! Ha!) What the! What are you doing here! H-how long have you been watching?

Xiaoyu: Great ... way to crack a bubble ...

Hwoarang: Easy there! Haha! Just like in movies ..wushu! *leaves*

Jin: Hmmm ... well anyway .. want me to walk you home?

Xiaoyu: Ok! *wraps her arms around Jin's arm*

**At some STREET**

Asuka: You know .. at first I thought you were a boy ...

Leo: Really ... In a strange way ... I'm flattered O.o

Asuka: And did you know I even got a crush on you? *ehm* But when I realized you were a GIRL (damn it!) , I realized I've been a lesbian all the time O.o ...

Leo: Is that why you're following me? Your home is from the other street!

Asuka: Hey! Maybe you should wear dresses! Like Lili's !

Leo: That's it ! (she runs rapidly leaving asuka)

Asuka: What the- Hey !

***Author's Note:**

Jinpachi: Hey! Why am I not here!

Author: I thought you were dead .. so ...

Jinpachi: Am not ! Wait for the next fic!

Author: Yeah.. but this time.. your not still around

Jinpachi: :(( why?

Author: Wait for your role Old Old man ! Yeeesh ...


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Gap?

*DISCLAIMER! Don't own tekken …

*Memory Gap?

**OUTSIDE the Hospital**

Steve: Finally! I'm alive!

Hwoarang: You still are idiot..! After a 3 weeks of therapy.. your better! You forgot who I was!

Steve: Yeah.. can't believe I forgot all of you .. Bandai's gonna kill me ... So! How was the bar?

Hwoarang: Things are ok by the way, Miguel and Marshall earned big and got rich after great whos at the bar..

Steve: Hmm .. I wonder why they would emerge a bar.. and a noodle house? Isn't that interesting?

Hwoarang: Seriously ... I think you need another therapy O.o

Steve: Excuse me?

**At Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin: So, how's your son?

Nina: Well, he's finally got out of the hospital. The therapy worked well ..

Jin: I don't know why I even think about paying all the expenses T-T

Nina: Hey.. at least he got better...

Jin: (phone rings) Heeelllooo? Kazama here...

**AT an APARTMENT (Hwoarang on phone with Jin)**

Hwoarang: Jin! He's not forgetting names now! But he's mixing and making random names his self!

Jin: What are you talking about? I thought the therapy worked?

(somebody dragged the phone)

Steve: Hey! Thanks for paying all my expenses, KAZUYA!

Jin: WHAAT? I'm not Kazuya! My name is Jin!

Nina: What's going on?

Steve: What are you talking about? Your father is Jin!

Nina: Is that Steve?

Steve: Is that Mom Anna? Hey mom! How's auntie Nina?

Jin: Well .. T-T there goes 400,000 dollars ...

(Hwoarang took the phone)

Hwoarang: He thinks I'm Baek !

Nina: He ... thought ... I'm *points to herself* ANNA ? (shivers)

Jin: Oh geezz ... we'll find a way through this.. but for the meantime.. PLEASE CLEAR TO HIM I'M NOT DAD!(hungs up)

Hwoarang: Your sick Steve!

Steve: Hey! My name is Lee!

Hwoarang: (slaps forehead) oh dear ...

**At G-Corporation**

Anna: Ohhh *frustrated* ... Well.. thanks Nina (hungs up)

Kazuya: (shivering) He thought I'M Jin?

Anna: He thought your NAME is Jin! That's so funny!

Kazuya: Yeah ... but its more funny when he actually thought you're NINA.. HAHA!

Anna: (cracks Kazuya's neck, leaving him unconciously lying on the table) **You were saying? **

Kazuya: (unconcious) . . .

Anna: Good ...

**At some STREET**

Hwoarang: (running to Lili) Sorry I made you wait for long!

Lili: That's ok (wraps her arms to Hwoarang's) So ... He still have this .. MEMORY problems?

Hwoarang: Yeah Princess .. If only I could hit him with a skateboard that time!

Lili: Why what's wrong?

Hwoarang: He actually think my name is Baek T-T and he said I'm too old for skateboarding

Lili: Is that why you called me after?

Hwoarang: Naahh.. Just wanted to see you..

Steve: (at a distance) HEY Baek! Why are you dating ASUKA!

Hwoarang: We gotta run!

**At Marshall Noodles Comedy Bar  
**(Heihachi, Yoshimitsu, Lee Chaolan, Lei Wulong, and Wang Jinrei on a table)

Wang: Ha! 4 A's! I beat you again Heihachi!

Heihachi: Damn! I lost again!

Lee: Does the 2 of you realize this is SCRABBLE we are playing?

Both: No? ... *looks at the table* ohh.. Oh yeah..

Lee: (slaps forehead)

Yoshimitsu: Ok my turn!

Lei: Hey! That's not even a word!

Yoshimitsu: It is!

Lei: It is NOT! (british accent)

Yoshimitsu: Then .. Feel my wrath !

Lei: Fine.. then I'll have to arrest you *handcuffs Yoshimitsu*

Lee: Hey! That's cheating!

Lei: He got on my nerves!

Miguel: Hey! Keep it down there! I can't here Zafina singing!

(Zafina singing "Rolling in the Deep by Adele")

Miguel: Man.. she's so good (heart eyes)

Jaycee: Seriously, help Marshall instead..

Miguel: Why? ... oh! Your jealous .. huh?

Jaycee: ugh .. i just thought you were stupid..

**Lili and Hwoarang enters **

Lili: Are you sure he's ok at his apartment locked? I'm worried he'll just through the window.

Hwoarang: Relax.. I had him in handcuffs..

Lili: What? Can't believe you did that!

Nina: (overheard their conversation, pulls Hwoarang by the collar) What did you do to Steve?

Hwoarang: Hey! ...he thought our name was Baek and Asuka! What's worse he thought were dating as Baek and Asuka! If Steve is right here... what you think will happen eh?

Nina: Hm... your right.. I guess.. He needs another therapy...

Steve: (comes and enters the bar) Hi mom Anna! Hi Baek and Asuka! How are-

Anna: (hits him with a bottle, he fell unconcious)

Lili: Oh my gosh- Steve!

Anna: He got on my nerves! At least that'll shut him up..

Nina: You hit my son! why you...

Anna: Why? At least give me ENOUGH reason NOT to hit him!

Steve: Ooohh that hurts... uh.. Oh! Hi mom Nina! Hi Hwoarang and Lili! What are you doing here?

Hwoarang: He's back!

Nina: Well, at least you are good at something ...

Anna: You want me to hit someone sis?

Nina: Sure ... (took the bottle from Kazuya's mouth then smashes it to Anna's head. Anna fell unconcious) ... Ha! How does that feel !

Paul: Oh great ... time to sweep again ...

Kazuya: Hey! I was drinking that!

Jun: Honey, no need to brag about it! Remember to take care of your kidney Kazzie!

(Zafina finishes singing, Lee came up the stage)

Lee: Now I would like to dedicate this song ... to LOVERS out there! *ehm*

(Lee sings "Marry your daughter" , Bryan plays the Piano)

(every couple was going sweet, but Jun was crying)

Lili: Oh ... such sweet song!

Hwoarang: Yeah .. I'm falling inlove with you again Princess ...

Lili: *blushed* What?

Hwoarang: *blushed, turns his head away* Oh uh ... Nothing!

(Lili noticed this .. then she kissed Hwoarang in cheeks)

Jun: Aww .. I'm Jealous ..! They're so sweet!

Xiaoyu: Jin ..?

Jin: Yeah ..?

Xiaoyu: Thanks ... for everything ... *she kissed him in the cheeks*

Jin: (smiling at her) You're welcome (his arm around her shoulders)

Jun: Huhu! I'm really jealous! T-T

Lars: Alisa , if ever I *blushing* propose to you not drunk .. will you accept it..

Alisa: That question make me think deeply .. but .. why not right? (sweetly smiles at him)

Lars: I promise to be with you .. forever ..

Jun: Huhuhuhuhu! Kazzie, why wouldn't you do something like that for me? T-T

Kazuya: Jun...

Jun: ? T-T

Kazuya: I love you Jun! Since first Tekken... always have :)

Jin: Well... at least dad knows how to make mom happy XD

**Author's note!**

****Jinpachi: Ehhhh love sick.. mreh ...

Author: I have to ask you.. did you loved your wife?

Jinpachi: Well ... yeah. But since my demon alter ego is influencing my actions ...

Author: So.. you don't ... Now?

Jinpachi: Uhm no.. I still do.. still thinking of her .. *sniffs* HEY! You make fun of me eh child!

Author: Yeah.. well since your the only character I could talk to ...

Jinpachi: Hmm... tune in to next episode.. but XiaoyinFan1 is gonna get busy.

Author: yhup.. college.. tsk.. But I'll do my best to do a FIC!

Jinpachi: You better! Or I'll have to replace you and Write HORRIBLE fics myself! Muhaha!

Jin: (Throws a chair over him)

Author: Thanks Jin! x3


	5. Chapter 5 Family Meeting

*DISCLAMIER: don't own anything hehehe

*Family Meeting

(End of first semester in Mishima Polytechinc and other schools. Time for Vacation! Yey!)

**At TEKKENBUCKS**

Asuka: Im just glad that school is finally over...

Lili: ...well.. for the meantime ...

Asuka: O.o" oh crap ...

Xiaoyu: So... anyone of you have any plans for vacation (turns to Lili) but.. of course we know you have...

Lili: Actually I don't. I'm having my vacation here...

Asuka: Oh yeah ...we have a family meeting tonight about vacation...

Xiaoyu: *sniffs* Looks like.. I'm the only one who hasn't any T-T

Asuka: Your wrong about that Xiaoyu...

Lili: (suspicious look) Wait ..does this family meeting involve us?

Asuka: (not answering, took a sip from her coffee)

** Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin: Tonight, we are going to have a family meeting and I'm sure all Tekken characters are considered part of the meeting

Eddy: Yehey! One way to get away from Christie! x3

Nina: Idiot.. he said.. ALL TEKKEN CHARACTERS... weren't you listening?

Eddy: (to Lars) Shoot meeeeee!

Lars: Jerk! Come back to your senses! There's no way I'm gonna pull the trigger!

Jin: So, all Kazama and Mishima as well .. will talk about it soon

Nina: Why are you telling this to us Jin?

Jin: Cause I have to leave 4pm to make it to the meeting...

Nina: ^-^" But I thought the meeting will be TONIGHT?

Jin: Oh come on! I promised a date with Xiao!

Lars: And ..uh also... *ehm* I need to take Alisa to a the par- I mean! To Lee.. to tune her systems O.o

Nina: Ugh! You're running away from work again... *slaps head* Tsk... F-fine! I think I need my vacation too (leaves)

Jin/Lars: (thumbs up) Yeesssssss!

Eddy: Hmmm ...expected from the Mishimas...

**At some STREET**

Hwoarang: (whistling)

Baek: Hey, how's my favorite student doing?

Hwoarang: Master! (bows for respect) What are you doing here?

Baek: Oh, I just went to the grocery and look! I brought something..

Hwoarang: (weird look) Errr ...shovel and... pail? You making sand castle?

Baek: Yah... isn't it exciting? *giggles*

Hwoarang: But this thing's for like... toddlers? ^_^"

**Skipping...AFTERNOON!**

Xiaoyu: Late! Late! Late! Late! Late! ...(over and over again as she ready her dress and such)

Wang: Why... your in a hurry!

Xiaoyu: I need to be ready as fast as I can! I don't wanna be late for this! Jin's probably at the park right now!

Wang: But... I thought HE is going to pick you up here?

Xiaoyu: Granpa.. what time is it?

Wang: Goodness Xiaoyu.. It's still 2pm!

**At G-Corporation **

Jun: Oh my gosh Kazzie! It's 2pm!

Kazuya: Oh don't worry honey, the meeting will be held at our house.. so no need to rush...

Jun: No! That's not it!

Kazuya: (raises one brow) Then what is it?

Jun: What time should Heihachi drink his medicine?

Kazuya: O.o" Darn.. he's probably feeding it to the birds again...

Jun: Oh no... (shooks head)

**AT the Park **

Jin: So you hurried to the door, down the stairs you tripped?

Xiaoyu: Yeah.. can't help it.. I was so in the Fast lane..

Jin: Let me see that.. (brushed Xiaoyu's bangs and saw a small, swollen lump on her forehead... Ow..) Tsk tsk, you should be careful next time Xiao... you know I don't want anything bad to happen to you...

Xiaoyu: I know.. I'm sorry! It's just that.. I thought this date would be so important to you... because later.. you will have a family meeting.. right?

Jin: Well.. for me it's more of.. SPECIAL.. 'cause we're together... holding hands.. eating ice cream and-

Xiaoyu: Oh men... I think i saw Hwoarang and Lili

Jin: They're ... O.o" dating?

Xiaoyu: Yeah ... lets go over there... so they won't see us..

Jin: Yeah ...probably right. Also to avoid rematch from him...

**At the OTHER SIDE of the PARK..**

Hwoarang: You are the best thing... that's ever been mine! x3

Lili: Did you just sing? *feeding ducks* _(his voice sounds horrible T-T)_

Hwoarang: Uhhh... I guess ... *ehm* so... you have any plans for vacation?

Lili: Well.. no. Actually I'm doing my vacation here... How about you?

Hwaorang: Uhm.. I do..

Lili: Oh .. :( Where to?

Hwoarang: Here! 'Cause I was thinking... maybe I could take you to.. special places around.. hehe wadya say?

Lili: x)) I'd love that!

**AFTER SUCH... 8:00pm at Mishima Mansion  
**(Jun, Kazuya, Jin, Heihachi, Asuka, Lars, Lee)

Kazuya: Ok! So we are here together to-

Heihachi: -to announce the Tekken Tag Tournament 3! Muhaha! (Jun then injects him then fell asleep)

Jin: For his info.. I'm the only one that could announce the tournament... Did he took his medicines yet?

Kazuya: Unfortunately, he fed it to the birds again...

Jin: O.o"

Asuka: I guess that explains the dead birds outside...

Lars: The first time I came here, I thought you lived in a haunted mansion...

Lee: (being stupidly cryptic) Shhh ...did you hear that? I think I heard a noise?

Jin: I.. don't hear anything?

Kazuya: Uhhh ... as I was saying-

Asuka: Eeek! Don't do that! It's scary!

Lars: Don't you have maids here?

Jun: Uh... no? the're on vacation..

Kazuya: Can we move on?

Lee: Muhahaha! (point to Jin) There's a ghost behind you! who..ooooo..oooo!

Jin: (puts his hand in his forehead) Oh please ...

Kazuya: (furious) Of there's anybody scary here, that should be me! Now if you all won't keep it down, I'll uleash my demonic powers and shove you away! (turns to Jun) Except for you honey.. Now.. Can we MOVE ON? (no answer) GOOD!

Lars: What's the meeting about anyway?

Kazuya: I was planning for us to have a vacation.. but for more fun.. We're going to let ALL tekken characters to come too!

Jin: (_great! Xiaoyu's in!_) So.. uh ... Where would it be held?

Jun: Son.. you know I can ready your mind...

Jin: (_ Oh crap!_)

Jun: Hah! Got you son!

Kazuya: Hm.. I was thinking.. maybe at-

Lee: Boracay? Hawaii? Bahamas?

Lars: I... think you have enough coffee for tonight Lee..

Asuka: (seeing 6cups all from Lee) Are those... espresso?

Kazuya: I was thinking.. maybe at our private resort at *tooooooot*

Jin: huh?

Kazuya: Copyright blah-blah

Jin: Oh... then I love *toooott*

Asuka: Why do I feel like it sounds like an adult movie?

Lee: I'll go *TooooooT* but I still love Bahamas!

Lars: Oh dear... Fine then I'll agree with *toooooot*

Kazuya: Very well! Jun and Asuka... how about you..

Jun: Oh... just change the *tooooooot* of it!

Asuka: Wait .. now it sounds like a bad word O.o" ..Fine i'll go with.. copyright blah-blah too..

Kazuya: It's settled then! Time to give out the letters!

(the next morning ... Kazuya sent his soldiers to all Tekken characters at their houses)

**AT TEKKENBUCKS  
(Jin, Xiaoyu, Lili, Hwoarang, Asuka, special guest Leo)**

Jin: What? Soldiers?

Xiaoyu: Yeah ...I saw they have guns so long!

Jin: Tch... I told that to use mailman instead..

Xiaoyu: I got scared.. well not much.. untill I called you..

Jin: Oh men.. I'm so sorry.. you ok?

Hwoarang: Oh! Stop it you smooch coochy couple ..

Asuka: (reads the letter from Lili) EHHHHM!  
Greetings! From Kazuya Mishima and family. We would like to inform you that we are having a family vacation and we plannd to invite YOU! We are looking forward that we'll see you there... -Kazuya Mishima..  
PS. If you won't come.. we will burn your house.. bring burden to your life and such.. This is COMPULSARY! thank you..

Leo: (handling their coffee) Compulasary eh? What is this.. field trip?

Lili: (taking her coffee) Like a Death Note if you decided not to come (glares at Jin)

Jin: Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't wrote the letters!

Leo: Well.. don't expect me to wear bikini at the beach (everone startled at her) What? *leaves*

Xiaoyu: Hmmm. nyay.. it's going to be 3 days before the vacation plan... so ...

Asuka: Wanna shop for... SWIM WEAR!

Xiaoyu/Lili: We're IN!

Hwoarang/Jin: Pass ... ^-^"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

****Author: seriously... Lee is becoming cryptic and... we.. you know..

Jinpachi: I don't know why my son ever think of adopting him.

Author: aww come on jinpachi.. he's not that bad!

Jinpachi: What's worse is I'm not at the vacation trip! *cries then left*

Author: Geeehhh ... well anyway.. tune in for the next fic! I promise! I'll try my best to upload it! Just wait and don't stop making reviews ..


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation Day 1

*DISCLAIMER: do not own anything .. (do I have to repeat myself over and over again?)

* Vacation day 1

(All tekken characters at a private boat of the Mishimas. All were happily chatting ...errrr ...maybe moslty. It was a sunny day and blue water splashes as the boat goes)

Jin: (sitting beside Xiaoyu, staring at the open wide sea... then suddenly..)

Xiaoyu: Jin?

Jin: (turns to her) Yes Xiao?

Xiaoyu: Your uncle Lee looks stupid at his camera... =S

Jin: Huh? (finds Lee with a big, reporter's camera. You know? The one's that they have at studios?)

Lee: Hey look! I have a camera! (points to Nina and Anna)

Nina: Seriously Lee, it's freaking me out...

Anna: Don't you buy a digital camera instead?

Lee: Why? (looks at his bog darn camera) Isn't this a digital camera?

Jin: (shooks head then slaps his forehead) No uncle... what they meant was- handy and easy-to-carry cameras!

Kazuya: I think... I'm gonna throw up...

Lee: Ohhh bro you look pale! (point to Kazuya's face)

Kazuya: Lee, if your not gonna take that camera off me, I swear that I'm gonna make you forget you're Violet!

Lee: Hmpf! Meanie!

Jin: You know.. I also had that kind of feeling when we rode the roller coaster...

Xiaoyu: Yeh and I remembered.. you spent most of your time at the restroom...

Lars: (overhearing their conversation) OH my goodness! Hey guys! Did you know Jin was-

Xiaoyu: (throws a hard object at Lars)

Lars: OOOOOOOOwwww! My ...nose!

Jin: Phew.. thanks Xiao.. x3

**After 3 hours of boat ride, Kazuya was throwing up over and over again.. (eeeeeeeewww!) Good thing they made it to the resort..** it was afternoon when they arrived...

Baek: Yehey! I have my room all ALONE!

(at a distant)

Nina: Why do I have to be room with HEEERRR? (points at Anna)

Armor King: Oh.. you want to be ROOM with me instead?

Nina: *sinister scary look* No...

Armor King: *gulp* Oh.. uh... hehhe... OK!

Anna: Tch.. this is so... unfortunate.. having my stupid sister with me in the room.. *kicks sand*

Feng: Oww! There's a sand in my eyes! Help!

Nina: (at her bag) Oh men... uh.. Anna.. can I borrow your shampoo? I forgot mine..

Anna: No way! My shampoo is too glamorous for you to use..

Nina: Oh yeah? (attacks Anna then both of them struggled at the sand)

Jun: OK! I have to set some few rules! Gather up everyone! (everyone gathers... xcept for the Williams) ok.. mic test.. 1,2..

Julia: Rules? Here? Oh come on...

Jun: Ok.. 1st rule! All yong couples should be in split cottages (glares at Jin, suspiciously) Do you hear that, Jin?

Jin: O.o" Why me?

Jun: So Hwoarang with Baek, and Lili with Asuka!

Baek: What! No! I thought I have mine alone! (looks at Hwoarang) Don't PEE in bed!

Hwoarang: MASTER! T-T why!

Jun: And Xiaoyu.. you with... Julia!

Julia: DO I have to tie her?

Jin: Hey!

Julia: Oops..

Jun: And Jin... you with granpa Heihachi...

Jin: What? NOOOOOOO!

Jun: Don't worry son.. I'll give you his medicines.. ok? ^^

Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *echoes*

Heihachi: Hehehe sorry ma'boy! If the bathroom is gonna be messy after I use it..

Jin: NOOOOOOO-

Jun: Jin! Shut up! Ehm.. moving on... hmmm lets see... Lars... well.. you know you can stay with Alisa if you want...

Lars: Really? Yes! Thanks Jun!

Alisa: We're together?

Lars: Yhup!

Alisa: Ok.. but first.. I have to get rid all the alchohols..

Lars: What! How did you-

Alisa: (points her chainsaws to Lars) NO ALCHOHOLS! Didn't I tell you?

Eddy: Wow.. hahaha! Lars you brought alchohols? What kind?

Lars: Disinfectant ...

Eddy: But I thought...

Lars: No need to talk about it.. T-T

Jin: Hey no fair! Why HE goes with his girl!

Jun: *evil motherly look* ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT SON?

Jin: *pouting lips..* No...

Jun: And now.. 2nd rule! All must be in their cottages when 10pm strikes the clock!

Miguel: Aww no midnight party?

Jun: Actually.. all adults are excepted...  
(all adults: HOORAHHH!)

Jun: So that leaves the YOUNG will have the curfew...

(Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Lili, Asuka, Leo, Anna and Nina: Awww!)

Jun: Hey Williams! Aren't you at your 40's?

the Williams: Oh.. oh yeah...

Steve: Do I have to experience curfew too?

Jaycee: I think I'll skip curfew...

Zafina: Why?

Jaycee: Duh.. who will be bartending and making refreshing drinks while partying?

Jun: Hmmm.. yeah we need her...

Lars: Does that count me too? I mean I'm 28 so-

Kazuya: (brushing Lars' hair) Aww wittle bwoder! You don't need to attend BIG peoples' party! Hehe isn't that right Lee?

Lee: *grins then thumbs up*

Lars: What the- how dare you Kazuya! I'm not little! I'm just... your YOUNGER brother!

Kazuya: Yhup.. but you are.. RIGHT? haha!

(Lars then tackles Kazuya, releasing electricity from his hands then upper cuts Kazuya, making him falling to the sea)

Jun: *gasps* KAZZIE! Lars! As punishment, you will not join adults party!

Lars: But, but-

Jun: No buts!

Lars: x(

Jun: Now lastly... NO ANNOYING SOUNDS BY TIME EVERYONE IS ASLEEP... understood!

Bryan: Pft! Like whatya gonna do?

Jun: I'll eat you all myself!

Lili: Geeh.. Now I know who wrote the letters.. *rolls eyes to Jin*

Jin: Stop rolling your eyes on me you spoil brat...

Hwoarang: Hey!

Asuka: Why must we let ourselves be put under my EVIL AUNT's supervision? We must protect our right! We must fight for our freedom! We are YOUTH! We deserve to make our own rules! Now.. who's with me!

Lili: *yawns* I'm tired...

Hwoarang: Wanna let me help you on your luggage?

Lili: Aww Hwoarang your soo sweet!

Asuka: Uh.. guys?

Xiaoyu: Well.. see you on dinner Jin!

Jin: You too Xiao.. x3

Asuka: Uhm.. hello?

Leo: Hey your my room mate right?

Christie: Yeah.. say! I have a lot of bikinis that suits you! Wanna try? I'll lend them to you..

Leo: O.o" I guess I'll just pass..

Asuka: Great.. nobody listens to me...

Jun: I heard you brat...

Asuka: Oh no! *Jun grabs Asuka's ear* Ow ow! Hey! Auntie!

**After Dinner...**

Ganryu: I'm so full!

Bob: Can't you believe it? The table can actually accumulate more than 40 persons!

Steve: It's a long long table..

Heihachi: So Jinny! when are you and Xiaoyu gonna be married?

Jin: W-What? Isn't it too soon to ask?

Heihachi: You mean you haven't-

Xiaoyu: Granpa Heihachi.. he's right it's too soon..

Jun: Yeah.. and Xiaoyu dear here is probably still studying..

Heihachi: *light bulb* So.. after she graduate.. can we plan the wedding?

Jin/Xiaoyu: *spits water* W-What!

Xiaoyu: I'm not ready for marriage! I'm too young!

Heihachi: So?

Jin: I still have horrible issues towards our family!

Heihachi: So- ..hey! What are you-

Lili: Hey guys! What campfire!

Jin: OK! *grabs Xiaoyu* Come on lets go! *fastly leaves*

Kazuya: You know dad, your bad in arranging marriage...

Heihachi: (kicks him) What did you say Kazuya? I didn't hear anything!

**AT CAMPFIRE **

Hwoarang: I'm.. the King... OF!... The... FIRE! MUWaHAHAHAHAHA!

Lili: (slaps him with wood) Hwoarang just take you marshmallow..

Jin: At first, I thought he is gonna say the King of Iron Fists..

Asuka: OOhhh so warm! *places her hands near the fire.. suddenly* OWWW! I burnt myself!

Xiaoyu: Oh Asuka! Be careful next time!

Christie: Who wants more.. MALLOWS!

Eddy: Me!

Christie: Eddy! Eddy EDdy!

Eddy: Idiot me..

Hwoarang: OH no! *hysterical* My fire is running out! MY SLAVES! GATHER firewood for your King!

Steve: What the hell? ^-^''

Hwoarang: YOU! *points at Jin*

Jin: Me?

Hwoarang: Yes you impotent nonesense SLAVE! PICK FIREWOOD for your KING!

Jin: What the? Are you drunk again?

Lars: Uhhh.. Jin? *found a bottle of vodka* I think he is...

Alisa: *gasps* Lars! I thought you promised never bring vodka!

Lars: Uh.. ALisa.. I-I can explain...

Alisa: *chases Lars with chainsaw..*

Julia: Well.. they're a lovely couple... specifically an ODD one..

Jin: Fine I'll gather woods.. will you help me Xiao?

Xiao: OK! *leaves*

**AFTER 2 and a half hours... **

Jun: Kids! Curfew time!

Hwoarang: NOOOOOOO! MY FIRE.. isss... GONE! KAZAMA! Your gonna pay for your KING!

Lars: He's right.. they're been gone for so long...

Lee: Have they cme back yet?

Asuka: Not yet.. it's curfew time they should be here making-

Hwoarang: MY FIRE! *Julia hits him with a bottle*

Jun: Thanks Julia..

Lili: Hmm.. maybe... *GASPS* MAYBE THEY HAVE BEEN-

Asuka: *hits her with a shoe*

Anna: Oh great... they used my shoe again...

Nina: Where did you buy those stilletos? They so.. unbreakable.. specially to hard-headed kids..

Asuka: Shut it LILI.. You perverted green head! I know Jin would never do that...!

Alisa: Are they lost?

Steve: I think they are...

Jun: Oh no! My son! Kazzie OUR son is missing!

Kazuya: Oh let him be...

Jun: *hits him hard*

Kazuya: OK oK! We'll search for them!

**DEEP in the WOODS **

Xiaoyu: Oh Jin! Admit it! We're LOSSSSTTT!

Jin: Oh great my GPS not working...

Xiaoyu: Forget about the GPS! We need to find our way out here!

Jin: What are you talking about, we're not lost! *looks around the dark forest* OH SNAP! WE"RE LOST!

Xiaoyu: That's what I said!

Jin: We're going to die!

Xiaoyu: Shut it Jin! *cries* Its not helping..!

Jin: Oh sorry.. I think I over-reacted so far.. *ehm* We'll find a way out in here.. ok?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Author: OH NO! MY FAV LOVETEAM WENT MISSING! Stay tuned to what are they gonna do to get out!


	7. Chapter 7 Vacayday part 2 LOST

Vacation Day part 2: LOST

Xiaoyu: Jin, I'm so hungry!

Jin: Don't worry Xiao, we'll have something to eat.

Xiaoyu: Like where?! There's nothing around here besides the trees!

**On to the research team [Jun, Kazuya, Heihachi, Asuka, Lars, Lili, Alisa, Bruce, Anna, Nina, Lee and Baek]**

Jun: JIIIIIIIIIIIIN! WHERE ARE YOU!

Lili: Oh my feet are killing me!

Asuka: Who ever asks you to wear high heels at these cases? This is the forest idiot!

Nina: Same as here [points at Anna]

Anna: Hey, they used my slippers to slap those drunk men, especially Baek and Hwoarang!

Baek: Hey I wasn't drank! Hwoarang and Steve were!

Lars: Alisa, can you tell us where we are now?

Alisa: We are 5km away from the resort, Lars.

Lee: [still holding that big darn camera] Damn, the camera suddenly feels heavy!

Heihachi: *shooks head* I wonder where your stupidiness came from.

Kazuya: Is that a question? 'Cause I already knew the answer. –Smirks at Heihachi-

Heihachi: Well at least I know you're more stupid than me, SON!

Kazuya: Why you! *begins to tackle Heihachi*

Bruce: Oh great. Anybody wants to be their referee?

Lee: Nah doesn't matter! [Filming Kazuya and Heihachi], this is a great shot! [points camera at the Williams] isn't that right?

Anna: Seriously Lee, I'll destroy that camera of yours!

Lee: No way! This costs the whole G-corps stockho- *stops talking, covers his mouth*

Kazuya: What …did …you …just …said? [clenching his fists] You wasted the company's money for that camera? I'll sue you!

Heihachi: [laughing hysterically]

Jun: Hey! All of you! Didn't I tell you to find my son! What are you doing?!

Alisa: Oh right! If Jin Kazama hasn't been found yet, who will run the Zaibatsu?

[Kazuya and Heihachi, lightbulb]

Kazuya: Honey, I think it's late. Maybe we could find OUR son first thing in the morning.

Heihachi: I think, it's time for me to drink my medicine!

Jun: FORGET IT! [turns to Unknown] If you two keep slacking about your BIG BAD plans against my son, I'll swear I'll rip you two apart!

Kazuya: But honey!

Lili: I'm definitely sure that Jun wrote the letters.

Asuka: Shut up, Lili.

**At the Middle of the FOREST**

Xiaoyu: Jin?

Jin: Yah?

Xiaoyu: Since when did you thought you fell in-love with me?

Jin: *thinks deeply* Since ….Highschool?

Xiaoyu: Oh …and you never got a chance to tell me until Tekken 6 huh?

Jin: Hey! I wasn't the one writing the Tekken story!

Xiaoyu: I'm hungry … *stomach growls*

Jin: Wait, I think I have something here. *examines his pocket, sees a bag of medicine*

Xiaoyu: *jerk look* Are those …

Jin: Probably is …my grandfather's medicine.

Xiaoyu: SO …we'll eat it? *stares at Jin*

Jin: Nah. I don't want to end up like my grandfather anyway.

Xiaoyu: I'm really hungry! Hope that there's a Marshall Noodles here at the forest.

Jin: I wonder how the others are doing ….

Xiaoyu: I'm more worried about Hwoarang … O.o"

**Back at the RESORT**

Hwoarang: *to Jaycee* Feed me, tyrant!

Jaycee: Hey, don't boss around me!

Hwoarang: I'm your king! You should serve me!

Jaycee: Like who the hell would like to serve you, bloody talon!?

Hwoarang: I said feed me, you insolent masked lady!

Jaycee: *gasps* How dare you! [begins to tackle Hwoarang, they rolled over the sand]

Paul: Now this is what I call a GREAT fight! *drank his beer*

Miguel: Go Jaycee! Go! *swaying pompoms, which Bryan very annoying*

Bryan: Miguel, since when did you became a cheerleader?

Armor King: I've been waiting to see some of this kind of fight …

(Hwoarang and Jaycee were rolling at the sand, kicking, punching, throwing themselves to the sea, and throwing sands on each other's faces)

Leo: What are they thinking? Snow ball fight?

Kunimitsu: Kids, they just can't get enough …

Zafina: It feels so good to do so many things when you're young. *sniffs*

Leo: Why? How old are you anyway?

Zafina: Don't you bloody ask me!

Steve: *his head lying at the bar station, groaning holding his head* Mommy?

Paul: Oh, your mom's not here Stevie. She is out there finding Jin Kazama and Ling XaYu.

Marshall: *slaps head* It's Ling Xiaoyu to you, moron.

Angel: May those two be forgiven … *stares at Hwoarang and Jaycee fighting*

Lei: So, nobody dares to stop them?

(everyone left the table, moaning their disagreement, until Julia appeared with an injection on her hand)

Julia: I'll take care of them …

Marshall: Uh-oh …

Miguel: I think …that'll be too much for them to handle Julia ..

Julia: Oh really? *took a baseball bat* What about this?

Miguel: *went sweating in nervousness*

Christie: Oh dear, she really is serious about this.

Miguel: She's a killer than Nina!

Eddy: I can't afford to watch! *hides behind Christie*

Leo: W-Wait, she's going to …HIT them with that?!

Paul: Oh that crazy woman!

: *suddenly appears* Now you see why I called her like that at her Tekken 4 ending?

Eddy: What the hell? Where did you come from?

Kunimitsu: Oh no! Somebody has to stop Julia!

Julia: *starts to laugh crazily, then ran so fast towards the fighting Hwoarang and Jaycee*

Leo: OH NO! STEVE!

Steve: *Lying at the bar station, sleeping, moaning his mommy* Mommy ….

Leo: *rolls eye* For a 22 year old, grow up!

Christie: Well, he didn't get a chance to be with his mom until 20.

Armor King: *chases Julia, but hits him with a bat.*

Angel: I'll take care of this. *flew towards Julia*

(everyone was panicking, except for Marshall and Paul, drinking their beers)

Paul: I want to see how these things will turn out.

**Back at the Forest**

Asuka: OOOhhh , auntie, I'm so tired, and so hungry!

Lili: No wonder you're fat.

Asuka: *kicks her butt* you were saying?!

Kazuya: *pretending to be a good man at Jun* Honey, I think we better do this tomorrow morning. It's getting late. The kids are tired …. *looks at Lars*

Lars: I told you I'm not a kid anymore!

Lee: Now look what you have done Kazuya, you made our little brother angry!

Kazuya: I'm still not done to you, Lee!

Lee: :(

Jun: *sighs* I guess you're right. Maybe we should - *suddenly, bushes rustle* What was that?

Bruce: Oh no! Could it be a tiger!?

Baek: The only tiger I know is Simba and Armor King.

Bruce: Stupid! Simba is not a tiger! He's a jaguar!

Heihachi: *head slap* Both of you are more stupid than my son.

(the rustling disappeared then Jin and Xiaoyu suddenly pops out)

Jun: MY SON! [hugs Jin tightly, making him struggle for air]

Lars: Aww, isn't this a lovely scene?

Xiaoyu: GUYS! *crying, hugs Alisa, Lili and Asuka together* You don't know how scared I was back there!

Asuka: Don't worry! I know my cousin wouldn't do anything to you.

Jin: Huh?

Xiaoyu: What are you talking about?

Lili: Oh! Asuka was just wondering if you and Jin had- *Asuka took Lee's camera and threw it at Lili's face*

Lee: MY ….CAMERA!

Kazuya: Hmpf serves you right! After wasting my money for that junk!

Alisa: This means, the Zaibatsu is back again!

(Kazuya and Heihachi, dropped their heads in frustration, a black aura filled them)

Heihachi: I …thought …I was …going to retrieve the Zaibatsu.

Jin: Shut it, old man. Enjoy your retirement instead.

Bruce: How did you find us?

Xiaoyu: Well, Jin and I were walking when suddenly, we heard somebody arguing about Simba's real animal race.

Jin: Yeah, and they thought Simba was a jaguar and a tiger.

(Baek and Bruce went silent)

Jun: Enough of this! Let's go back now! We are going to celebrate!

**Back at the RESORT, everyone was celebrating, except for Kazuya, Lee and Heihachi**

Heihachi: *fastly drank up his vodka* I can't believe my chance of retrieving the Zaibatsu faded away.

Kazuya: And I thought Lars wouldn't be at this party!

Lee: RIIGHT! *raising his mug!*

Heihachi: What makes you think like that, sons?

Lee: look at Lars, he's way too attractive than us! He's young, he doesn't look like he's going 30, and-

Kazuya: ..he doesn't have scars, he dranks roughly, has a cute android girlfriend,he doesn't have an annoying son YET and-

Heihachi: Oh stop whining about your jealousy about your brother! Be proud for your brother!

Kazuya: And since when did you think about being proud about someone?!

Lee: Yeah, and you're on your retirement.

Kazuya: You're old.

Heihachi: Now I know what my sons have adopted from me. *sighs*

Leo: This is going to be the last time I'm going to wear a bikini!

Christie: Aw, but you're so cute!

Armor King: Leo is now Eleonore!

Anna: I need a new pair of slippers …

Angel: I wonder how it feels like to walk.

Nina: Since when did you even think about walking? You were flying the whole time!

**The vacation ended weird. Hwoarang didn't remember his self to be the King of the Fire. There was a bikini contest and surprisingly, Leo won. At fast eating contest, Asuka won first prize. Jin and Hwoarang tied at the motorboat racing, for which Hwoarang asked for a rematch ….again. The boat traveled for hours, and like as we know it, Kazuya keep on barfing …eew.**

Hwoarang: Kazama! I challenge you to another motorboat racing!

Jin: *groans, shook his head* Shut up. Vacation's already over!

Lili: Oh Hwoa! (heart eyes) I always have faith that you'll beat up Kazama through anything!

Xiaoyu: Oi! *hands on her waist* Like that will happen!

(Lili and Xiaoyu began to argue about their boy's achievement, leaving Jin and Hwoarang watching them)

Yoshimitsu: Looks like everything is back to normal

Kunimitsu:*weird look* since when did everything became normal to you?

Yoshimitsu: (looks around, observing everybody)

Kazuya: Oh, I think I'm going to throw up again.

Lee: *sniffs* Wish my camera was here to film Kazuya's barfing time.

Nina: Eeww Lee, I wonder what my sister ever saw in you.

Anna: Hey! Shut up you witch!

Nina: Make me!

(Anna begins to tackle Nina)

Paul: Nothing is better than the Williams' fight.

Marshall: Yes yes yes …

Armor King: *to Jack-6* So, you had a chance to swim by the shore?

Jack-6: You …try …insult ….Jack?

Armor King: N-No! I was just asking!

Christie: Eddy! *hugs Eddy by the arm*

Eddy: Oh please …

Angel: *to Jinrei* I have to tell this to you but, your grand daughter is kind of feisty.

Jinrei: I don't even know what I did to make her that!

Xiaoyu: Jin had beaten up Hwoarang many times! He even destroyed his bike!

Lili: Hey! Jin didn't do that! Devil Jin did!

D-Jin: Right.

Jin: What the?! Why are you …. You're not inside of me?!

D-Jin: Stupid fool. I'm also a character of Tekken, bustard. Even if the story says I'm your Gene, there is still a fact that I'm just another person, so wake up!

Hwoarang: So …what about Devil Kazuya?

D-Jin: Him? He's already Kazuya. Look at him, he's barfing right there.

(Kazuya barfs at the sea)

Jin/Hwoarang/Lili/Xiaoyu/D-Jin: EEEEwwww

Yoshimitsu: (thinks deeply, then turns to Kunimitsu) This is normal. (then medidates)

Kunimitsu: Ohhh .. don't tell me you're one of them already …


	8. Chapter 8 Who is Jaycee?

Chapter 8:

At Marshall Noodles (not yet a bar)

Yoshimitsu: I order 1 bowl of noodles and a soda

Jaycee: Ok, you? (turns to Bryan)

Bryan: I'll have siopao

Jaycee: Sorry we don't have that ...

Bryan: Uhhh, siomai?

Jaycee: Nope ..oh wait! Oh... nothing ...

Bryan: (getting impatient) Sushi?

Jaycee: Let me tell you something Bryan, this is a noodle house, so what you're ordering here are noodles! Do you understand?

Miguel: (from a distance) He's too stupid to understand!

Bryan: (mumbles) Tch, I'll have to wait till evening to beat that bastard's head

Jaycee: Sorry, what?

Bryan: I-I mean, I'll have what Yoshi wants

Yoshimitsu: Copy cat ... *pouts*

Bryan: like I have a choice!

Jaycee: Yeah yeah! Well keep it down will yah?

At TEKKENBUCKS

Leo: I can't believe I won the Bikini contest!

Lili: Aw! You look cute on leopard patterned bikini!

Leo: Will you please ...STOP, FANGIRLING, ME?

Lili: Psh, you're just shy because many guys started hitting on you

Leo: Like I care! Besides, I look like a guy

Lili: Oh really? With that dress?

Leo: (looks down to herself, staring at the baby blue dress Christie gave her) Oh alright, you win

Lili: You know what Leo, I'm starting to wonder who is Jaycee.

Leo: (drunk up her mug) Really? I thought Julia is Jaycee

Lili: We know that, but if Jaycee and Julia are one person, who is Jaycee, if Julia is here with us?

(both of them looks at Julia from another table)

Leo: Yeah you're right =_=, it's kinda disturbing though

Lili: Yeah ...

Leo: So, how is Hwoarang after the vacation?

Lili: You asked me how? Well, he can't get over at the motorboat racing last time

Leo: Let me guess, he keeps on chasing Jin

Lili: That's the worst part of it!

Leo: (puts her finger to her chin) Is Hwoarang gay?

Lili: (spits the coffee to Leo's face) WHAT!? No he isn't! Why do you suddenly think like that?!

Leo: (picks a blanket and wipes off the coffee) You know what, you're gonna pay my laundry for this

Lili: Oops ...

At some Arcade Houses

(Steve and Hwoarang are playing Tekken Tag 1)

Steve: Boom! You loose Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: No way! I'm way better than you!

Steve: (hands on hips) Ha! Face it! I'm way better than you!

Hwoarang: Oh yeah? (begins to tackle Steve)

Steve: H-Hey! Don't be so-

Heihachi: (suddenly appears behind them) What are you two doing?

(Steve and Hwoarang stopped tackling each other)

Hwoarang: We are playing TTT1 gramps!

Steve: Yeah!

Heihachi: (looks dumbfounded, then slaps head) I know you kids are playing, but for real? (looks at both of them, Hwoarang pulling Steve's hair while Steve pulling Hwoarang's collar)

Hwoarang: Why? Besides, Steve didn't get a chance to be part of TTT1 *laughs*

Steve: But my mom was!

Hwoarang: Yeah yeah your mom blah blah! Let's fight!

Heihachi: (looks at them while fighting) Ohhh ... *slaps head*

At some STREET

Eddy: Its so nice to walk at the streets, right Lars?

Lars: You mean in the middle of the afternoon, while wearing your armor?

Eddy: Uh ...yeah?

Lars: (slaps head)

Eddy: Besides, sunlight is Vitamin D! This will help you in tournaments!

Lars: WHAT the—? Even if I die here from being toasted, I'll get Vitamin D?!

Eddy: Like what do you mean?

Lars: Nevermind ...

Christie: EDDY!

Eddy: Not again! (runs, leaving Lars by himself)

Lars: (shouts at the distance) You know what Eddy, you should start treating women good by not running away from them!

At G-Corp

Jun: Kazzie! I'm bored ...

Anna: What are you doing here?

Kazuya: I invited her here ...

Anna: But she's- nevermind ...

Jun: I know! Let's prank call somebody!

Kazuya: (smiles) WELL THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! (picks up his phone)

Anna: Who are you gonna call?

Kazuya: Jin ...

Jun: (makes a jerk look) You're going to prank call our son?

Kazuya: Why not?! At least in here I could annoy him!

Anna: But you should be working!

Kazuya: You know Anna, sometimes busy people like me needs a break

Anna: LIKE YOU"RE A BUSY MAN YOURSELF!

Kazuya: Blah blah, whatever! (phone began to rang)

At Mishima Zaibatsu

Jin: Where is Lars?

Nina: He's with Eddy

Jin: Why?

Nina: I don't know, but Eddy told me something about Vitamin D

Jin: (confused look) Uhhh, ok ...do I have a schedule?

Nina: You don't have a schedule!

Jin: (relieved) AHH! At last! I could go out with Xiao!

Nina: You spent most of your time dating, why don't you start wor- (Jin's phone rang)

Jin: (answered the call) Hello?

Kazuya: (at another line) MUahahahaha!

Jin: Err, do I even have to bother who you are?

Kazuya: I'm your conscience!

Jin: Let me guess ...dad?

Kazuya: What the fu- (keeps on swearing over the phone)

Jin: (pulls away from his ear the phone, massaging his ear carefully) that hurt much.

Nina: Why? Who was it?

Jin: Dad ...

Nina: Oh ...no wonder he'll do that...

Jin: (on the phone) Dad if you want to fight me, just tell it to me nicely!

Kazuya: But I do things evily!

Jin: (slaps face) Whatever, why did you call?

Kazuya: To prank yo- (the call was interupted)

Jun: (hearing on the phone) Kazzie! You said you'll never tell him!

Kazuya: Oh right! Well anyway, I'm not your dad, I'm your-

Jin: But your- (Kazuya hanged the phone) You know what Nina?

Nina: What?

Jin: I never known dad is bad in making prank calls

Nina: Yeah yeah that. But you still need to work on this papers ...

Jin: (stares at the files on his table) AW! Do I need to?

Nina: Jin… as the CEO of the Mishima Zaibastu… START WORKING!

Jin: I should be the one saying that to you!

Nina: *points a gun* You were saying?

**Outside the ARCADE**

Lei: May I get the idea where the hell did you get those bruise of yours from? *staring at Hwoarang and Steve*

Heihachi: They went fighting over nothing…

Lei: Well that was bad…

Steve: What are you doing here?

Lei: Oh! I'm just patrolling

Hwoarang: Yeah right… but you're here to play too right?

Lei: *looks dumbfounded* I'm too old to play those

Heihachi: Why me? *makes evil grin* I'm playing arcades!

Lei: Like what exactly?

Heihachi: Time Crisis! Muhahaha! **(Time Crisis is Namco made)**

Steve: Oh …what's that?

**Back at the Marshall Noodles**

Bryan: Yoshi, could I ask you something?

Yoshimitsu: Anything, my insolent friend.

Bryan: What the hell did you mean by insolent?

Yoshimitsu: Geeh …he's poor in vocabulary …

Bryan: Say what?

Yoshimitsu: And hearing impaired too …

Bryan: Hey!

Yoshimitsu: Oh nothing! Go, my friend. Ask thy question …

Bryan: Are you gay?

Yoshimitsu: Why would you think so?

Bryan: Nothing? *makes an awkward chuckle*

Yoshimitsu: Now let me ask you something

Bryan: Sure …

Yoshimitsu: Are you human?

Bryan: *spits juice to Yoshi's face* What the heck is that question?!

Yoshimistu: I guess I have misinterpreted …are you a zombie?

Bryan: WTF?

Yoshimitsu: You haven't answered my questions!

Bryan: Why should I?

Miguel: (at a distance) Face it Yoshi, he's too stupid to recognize such questions

Bryan: That's it! *pulls out a machine gun that came out from nowhere*

Miguel: *drops jaw* Oh crap …

Nina: *just entered the restaurant* Hi Marshall …could I get some …Hey! That's my machine gun!

Jaycee: Oh well… looks like Nina just found out who took her weapons *snicker*

Bryan: *sweating* U-Uh …Nina …I-I could explain …

Nina: You brainless zombie! *tackles Bryan*

Miguel: Uhhh ….care to open the bar now?

**Evening at the Marshall Noodles Comedy Bar**

Wang Jinrei: *plays jazz music with his trumpet*

Dragunov: *singing Russian Jazz*

Paul: *at the counter* Nice jazz music Jinrei!

Armor King: WOW! Dragunov is singing!

Bruce: Where is Bryan our drum boy?

Jaycee: Oh …he's at the hospital *cleaning glass* Nina almost killed him off.

Anna: Brilliant …what happened?

Miguel: He pointed his machine gun at me, which was stolen from Nina

Marshall: Yeah …now Bryan paid his crime by being punished by Nina

Anna: How rude of my sister

*Jun and Kazuya entered the bar*

Kazuya: Jin and Xiaoyu aren't here yet?

Jun: I guess so …I don't see them

Asuka: Auntie!

Jun: Oh hey there dear! Have you seen Jin and Xiaoyu?

Asuka: Uh …no not yet.

*Heihachi and Lee entered, wearing dumb step glasses and 'Men In Black'-like suits, making people startle at them*

Lee: Excellent! Are you people ready to Gangnam STYLE!?

Hwoarang: *spits out vodka out* What the huh?!

*Raven suddenly DJs and plays Oppa Gangnam Style to the bar*

Feng: Uhh …anyone with a dumb idea?

Dragunov: They disturbed me in the middle of my lyrics

**At the hospital**

Jin: Ugh! Why do I even bother to pay for Bryan?!

Nina: Because your rich?

Jin: You're using me for money, everytime you try to beat someone up?

Nina: Yhup

Jin: Snap out of it …

Xiaoyu: Uhh Nina… Jin's right …you should be the one paying for Bryan's medical care

Dr Bosconovitch: Like the hell he needs medical care?

Jin: Dr B! What are you doing here?

Nina: Isn't it obvious Jin?

Jin: Oh …

Dr Bosconovitch: I was expecting for him to be strong and undefeated, but I didn't know how did this thing happened to him.

Nina: Beats me!

Xiaoyu: Look who's talking …

Nina: Excuse me?

Jin: Whatever…I'm going to the bar.

Nina: Wait! You're gonna leave me?!

Xiaoyu: Take care Nina! *then they were gone*

Dr Bosconovitch: I'm warning you …when Bryan wakes up, he'll be fury …

Nina: That's why his name is Bryan Fury, old man!

Bryan: *wakes up from Nina's noisy shriek, he saw Nina and begins to tackle her*

Dr Bosconovitch: See …I warned you …

**Back at the Marshall Noodles Comedy Bar …again**

Heihachi/Lee: Op-Op-Op-Op-Op …Oppa Gangnam Style!

Hwoarang: *looking rather disgusted* Uhh …

Lili: What's wrong Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: Nothing …it's just so that it's bothering me *sighs*

Raven: He wants to dance XD Hahahahaha!

Hwoarang: Keep it down will you?

Raven: Bleh! I wont!

Hwoarang: You Ninja fruit!

*Jin and Xiaoyu entered the bar*

Jin: *seeing Heihachi and Lee dancing* What the heck is this!?

Xiaoyu: Look at Lee …I mean Violet rather …

Jin: I remember he was the one who made an explosion along with us …

Xiaoyu: Yeah ..I know that …I threw him at the trash bin after that ..

Jin: Really?!

Xiaoyu: Yeah …it made him go back to being Lee

Jin: *wide eyes* That was …unexpected?

Jun: Son!

Jin: Mom! What are you doing here?

Kazuya: I'm not your dad!

Jin: You're my conscience rather?

Kazuya: You don't know me!

Jun: *slaps Kazuya's head* Stop that already!

Xiaoyu: =_="

*at the counter of the bar*

Lili: Hey there Jaycee

Jaycee: Hey there, want something?

Leo: No uh… we want to ask you something?

Jaycee: About you wearing a dress?

Leo: *blushed* H-Hey!

Jaycee: Yeah, you look cute there

*Steve entered the bar*

Steve: Ahh! Time to get myself some tequila! Hey Jaycee, mind making me a— *he stopped talking when he saw Leo wearing a cute dress*…beautiful girl …

Lili: *giggled*

Leo: *blush*

Jaycee: You want me to make a beautiful girl for you? *wide eyes*

Zafina: Say what?! What did Steve mean by that?

Steve: (got back to his senses) U-U-U-Uh …no uhh …I mean …uhh …where's Hwoarang?

Lili: *points at their table, Steve left*

Jaycee: See? Even you got Steve

Leo: Stop that! Now as we were saying …

Lili: Yeah uhh …where's Julia?

Jaycee: Julia? Oh she's there talking with Christie *points*

Leo: But …you are Julia right?!

Jaycee: What? No! *pulls off mask and reveals Michelle*

Lili/Leo: Michelle?!

Michelle: Of course

Lili: B-B-B-But, Julia is Jaycee right?

Michelle: Oh …I borrowed her mask one time, and she allowed me.

Leo: Well …that explains everything …

Michelle: Now …what drinks would you like now, ladies?

Lili: Vodka …

Leo: Uhh …I don't know?

*THEN AT THE TABLE OF HWOARANG*

Steve: *breathing heavily at a paper bag*

Hwoarang: Easy there dude! What happened?!

Steve: I saw a very cute yet weird yet beautiful yet handsome yet awesome yet weird again at a counter not so long ago!

Hwoarang: Is that why you are blushing all the way here?

Steve: No I wasn't!

Hwoarang: Yeah yeah …whatever just drink the tequila…

**AN: Long time no update …whew.**


	9. Chapter 9 Leo attacks Bob's slim issue

Chapter 9: Leo attacks; Bob's slim issue; Raven's bussiness

**-oOo-**

**At G-Corp**

Kazuya: (at his office, drinking coffee)

Leo: (bursts out the door)

Kazuya: (spits coffee) You again?!

Leo: Yes me! Who do you think!?

Kazuya: What the heck are you doing here little bo—uh… little girl? (thinks) Or is it a boy?

Leo: Shut up! I thought you knew before you killed my mother!

Kazuya: You destroyed my door! It's mahogany!

Leo: I don't care!

Kazuya: Then you should at least use a door bell… or knock on my door… O_o

Leo: Enough! (charges Kazuya)

Kazuya: Wait! I'm having my coffee! Let me finish first!

Leo: (halts) O_o Oh…ok…

Kazuya: So… want to have coffee before we could fight while waiting?

Leo: Hmm… (thinks) White cream, with sugar please!

Kazuya: (mumbles) Tch… like what other women would prefer.

Leo: Excuse me?

Anna: (enters, sees Leo) Uhh… what's going on here?

**At TEKKENBUCKS**

Xiaoyu: WHAT!? Leo charges the G-Corp again?!

Steve: Yeah… and she was all fired up!

Hwoarang: Whew… I wonder what she's doing there right now.

Jin: She's one crazy girl. Charging at my father's office =.=

Hwoarang: Well at least she's not as old fashioned as you are!

Lili: (sips) Like what do you mean?

Hwoarang: I mean, who would give a damn to ride his motorcycle, drive at the train pathways, go explode, dodge big bullets, then comes at night and attacks his father before coming to his helicopter?! It's so old fashioned! **(The Tekken 6 trailer)**

Jin: (chuckles) I think you just described how awesome I am… (sips coffee)

Steve: You're over confident, Jin… =_=

Xiaoyu: So… you were the one who made that big mess at the bullet train huh?

Jin: Uh…y-yeah it was me.

Xiaoyu: Did you know I got late at school because of that?! (stern look) The train got jammed and was fixed 2 hours later!

Asuka: Uh-oh.

Jin: I'm sorry Xiao =_= I didn't know!

Lili: Well, cut that! Here comes Leo.

Leo: (enters Tekkenbucks) Wazzup guys?

Steve: So…how was the fight Leo?

Leo: We didn't fight…

All: WHAT!?

Lili: Then what did you do there?

Leo: Well…we had coffee… talk about crazy things about how Kazuya will beat the crap of his son?

Jin: Whew….thanks for the information… =_=

Leo: And also…Anna giving tell offs to Kazuya.

Hwoarang: Wohohoho…she does that?

Xiaoyu: Yeah...like how her sister does to Jin… (glares to Jin)

Jin: Hey! Xiao! =.=

Steve: Hahaha! Wow, my mom giving tell offs to Jin! Blimey!

Jin: Well, that's because she was giving me heavy loads of files about the TTT2 tournament… (pouts)

**At SOME STREETS**

Raven: Hey there Dragunov!

Dragunov: ….

Raven: How are you?

Dragunov: (shrugs)

Raven: You're going somewhere?

Dragunov: (shrugs)

Raven: Like where?

Dragunov: (thinks, then shrugs)

Raven: Uh… you have anything to say?

Dragunov: (looks down) Your zipper is open.

Raven: What? (looks down) OH! W-Well catch you later! (leaves)

Dragunov: … stupid.

**At MARSHALL NOODLES (not yet a bar)**

Julia: Hey there mom!

Michelle: Oh hi there dear! What brings you here?

Julia: Uh… nothing. It's just that, I have a big problem.

Michelle: (cleaning the bar counter) Ok dear. Spill it.

Julia: Ganryu is chasing me again T.T

Michelle: Well… I thought you're used to it…

Julia: But this is different! He's holding spoon and fork and a napkin around his neck while chasing me!

Paul: (sweeping the floor) Are you saying he's gonna eat you up?

Julia: No, actually he's inviting me to a date. But I found it a disgrace seeing you with a guy like that!

Marshall: (cleaning the table) Wait a second. Isn't Ganryu too old for you?

Julia: Yeah. But since mom and I look alike, he mistaken me as mom (turns to Michelle) PLEASE GIVE ME MY MASK BACK!

Michelle: Dear, it's in the laundry, about 5 blocks from here.

Julia: WHAT!? (hurriedly leaves)

Forest: Why is Julia in a hurry?

Marshall: Well son, you've got to understand women when they are trying to run away from men.

Forest: Oh yeah? Well how do you explain Eddy getting away from Christie?!

Michelle: Hmm… (thinks) I think…. Eddy is gay.

Paul: Why so, Michelle?

Michelle: Nothing… I just thought so.

Miguel: (scoffs) He just don't know how to appreciate women!

Zafina: Shut up Miguel.

**At Mishima Zaibatsu**

Lars: Where is Jin?

Eddy: I heard he's in a coffee break at Tekkenbucks.

Nina: He has his coffee break for like 5 hours ago!

Alisa: I think he just freshened up, that's why.

Nina: Well whatever. He might be with Xiaoyu again.

Alisa: Actually, he's with your son and the others too.

Eddy: Oh I see. (turns to Lars) So what are we off today?

Lars: Uh…like the usual. Go fight, make coup de tats, and charge like a moron and stuff.

Alisa: Charge like a moron?

Nina: (whispers to Alisa) Like he always does.

Alisa: Oh…

Lars: W-Wait! D-Don't listen to her, Alisa! She's just a crazy old hag!

Nina: (gasps) How dare you!? (tackles Lars)

Eddy: (stares at Nina) So… who is the one who charges like a moron here again?

**At SOME STREETS**

Hwoarang: Oh damn it! How did Kazama beat me!?

Jin: Hwoarang, what we were playing was Tekken Tag 1. You should know in the first place I could beat you, you know?

Steve: (phone rings) Oh, wait I got a message. (reads message)

Leo: What does the message says?

Steve: (shocked) Bloody hell! Mom attacked Lars!

Xiaoyu: What!? Again!?

Leo: Well… as expected of the Williams… (glares to Steve)

Steve: Why are you looking at me like that?

Asuka: Seriously, Nina needs to work on her crazy habit.

Lili: Crazy habit?

Asuka: Yeah…crazy habit to tackle somebody.

Jin: Oh men! (slaps forehead) I'm going to pay for the expenses again!

Asuka: Come on. You're rich, you know that.

Jin: Well that's not the point here…

Xiaoyu: Hm? What is?

Jin: Lars will definitely ask for my assistance about his….figure.

Leo: His…what?

Hwoarang: WTF? He's more refined than Lili here.

Lili: Got to agree. Is Lars gay that he's so worried about his figure?

Jin: (shrugs) Well, you can't blame him. He's turning 30, reason to be worried for his figure.

Xiaoyu: Hahaha! He must be examining his face everytime and worried about his wrinkles!

Jin: Actually, he really does that.

Xiaoyu: O_o oh…

**(They saw Raven running)**

Steve: Oh hey there! Where are you going!?

Raven: I-I need to hide somewhere…

Asuka: Why? Somebody chasing you?

Raven: No! I just… need to take care of this (looks down on his pants)

All: (disgusted, looks away)

Xiaoyu: Seriously Raven, you need a break!

**AT BOB's House**

Bob: (on his computer)

Bryan: (on his wheel chair) Hey there Bob, whatya dooooing? **(Phineas and Ferb style)**

Bob: Oh, just checking some websites.

Bryan: About what?

Bob: Articles about how to slim?

Bryan: (jerk look at Bob) Seriously? You never give up, do ya?

Bob: It's like you're saying I don't have a chance in sliming again! T-T

Bryan: Look at your table! (points at chips, crackers, snacks, soft drinks all over the place)

Bob: I was hungry!

Bryan: No wonder your fat!

Bob: (goes to the window) One day, I'll go slim again! Mark my words, zombie maniac! (jumps off the window)

Bryan: Zombie what!? Hey! (looks down, and saw Bob at the ground, with Dragunov under him)

Dragunov: Help! A big meteor hit me!

Bryan: Whew…so that's how Dragunov sounds like when asking for help.

**NIGHT AT THE MARSHALL NOODLES COMEDY BAR**

Marduk: So, Bob left you like that?

Bryan: Yeah. But it was pitiful to see Dragunov being squeezed in by Bob.

Armor King: That's sad.

Dragunov: (drinking his vodka) He broke my ribs.

**(Lee enters the bar)**

Lee: Excellent! What a nice day to do Oppa—

Hwoarang: (hits him with a shoe) NO MORE!

Anna: (slaps Hwoarang's back) That was my stiletto, you brat!

Nina: Why is your shoe always been used to hit somebody?

Anna: Remember that time at Blood Vengeance when we made a high kick together?

Nina: (drinks her scotch) Yeah? What about it?

Anna: That's where it started…

Nina: Oh O-o

**(Shin Kamiya enters the bar)**

Shin: So…this is the place huh?

Jin: Hey Shin!

Shin: Oh hey there….uhh… do I know you?

Jin: =.= Shin, it's me! Jin Kazama!

Christie: (at the counter) Wow, only one person doesn't know Jin completely.

Jaycee (Julia): (at the counter as bartender) Yeah. So you need anything, Christie?

**(Eddy enters the bar)**

Christie: EDDY! (jumps off, chases Eddy again)

Jaycee: I shouldn't have asked… (sighs)

**-oOo-**


End file.
